Undecided
by PrettyGirlRocks
Summary: COMPLETE! Brooke had the perfect life with the perfect boyfriend, Nathan. But what happens when she has sparks with his older brother, Lucas as well. Who will she choose? A Brathan and Brucas fanfiction! SEQUEL ALREADY OUTLINED!
1. Perfect

_**This is my very first fan fiction so please REVIEW!!! Otherwise I'm just going to assume you didn't like it. So please, please, please, review!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own **_**One Tree Hill, **_**the story, characters or anything else.**

_**Prologue**_

Brooke Davis was not your average girl. She had it all. She had popularity, beauty and money! Not to mention her perfect boyfriend Nathan Scott. He was captain of the basketball team and she was captain of the cheerleading team. They fit perfectly together. They had been together forever. Things weren't always peachy with them but they still loved each other. And that was all that mattered to them.

_**Present **_

Brooke stretched out her arms and took one more long yarn before dragging herself out of bed. She had just had a long night of nothing but homework. She had put it off the whole week so she figured she better at least do it the day before it was due, that's when she did all of her assignments. She insisted that Nathan go home after there practice, telling him that she wouldn't get anything done with him around. He was angry at first but in the end Brooke got what she wanted like she always did. She walked over to her mirror in her bathroom and took a long awaited stare. She examined herself. "_Hi beautiful", _she said She took a quick shower and washed her face. She went to her huge walk-in closet and picked out a pink top with a white flaring mini skirt. _"This is sure to get some stares!" _She applied her make-up perfectly and took some extra time to curl her hair and find her pink hoops and white heels before heading out to school.

The stairs that she got were not missed. She smirked at herself as she strutted down the hall way.

"Brooke, wait up!" she heard her best friend Peyton yell after her.

Brooke smiled at her as she reached her, "Hey best friend "she said before taking her friend in a hug and moving towards her locker.

"Can you stop hogging all the attention?" Peyton joked with her staring at all the people that were eyeing her best friend.

Brooke laughed as she pulled out her math book, "Hey I can't help it that I'm so-

damn sexy!" her boyfriend finished wrapping his arms around her waste from behind her and kissing her neck.

She smiled and turned around to face him, giving him a proper kiss on the lips.

"Ok, that's my cue to leave," Peyton said patting her friend on the shoulder and flashing a smile at Nathan before walking off.

"I missed you last night"

"I missed you too babe I'm sorry about that, procrastination really isn't the way to go!"

He laughed, "You should take your own advice Brooke"

She elbowed him before taking his hand in hers and walking down the hall.

"So what are we doing later on" he asked her as they stopped in front of her 1st period.

"Going to your house and….playing some games" she said in her flirty voice.

"What kind of games?" he whispered in his deep wanting voice that drove her crazy.

She shivered before leaning in to him, "These kinds of games" she said before grabbing his but and giving it a squeeze.

He laughed. His girlfriend never ceased to surprise him. She looked up at him licking her lips and gave him a small flirty wave before disappearing behind the classroom door. Man he loved that girl! She knew exactly how to get under his skin. He was absolutely sure that he would not be able to concentrate today because of her; she was always on his mind. The only thing that kept him going was knowing that he'd see her at practice, and he couldn't wait to see her in those shorts. Brooke was well endowed in the upper and lower body and it had not gone unnoticed by anyone, especially Nathan. He grinned thinking about the shorts as he jogged to his 1st period.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

"Alright girls lets get those jumps higher!" Brooke yelled to her squad as the girls jumped even higher now out of breath.

They had been in practice for about 20 minutes and Brooke was getting a little frustrated.

"Alright everyone positions for the routine!" The girls scattered in position.

Peyton moved in beside Brooke. Brooke smirked as she caught her boyfriend's eye and he winked at her.

"Do you want to give them a show" Peyton asked.

"You just read my mind best friend" Brooke replied as she pointed to Theresa to play the music.

"Turn it full blast and get ready to impress these cuties!"

Brooke laughed as the music became audible and the girls gained the attention of the guys and started dancing. Brooke and Peyton turned to each other and shimmied into each other and than dropped down slowly into perfect splits. The boys let out screams and yelps as they watched the girl's effortless routine.

"Man your girl is so hot Nate!" Tim yelled at him as he watched her in aw.

Nathan smiled to himself. He knew all the guys wished they could have his girl, but they couldn't she was all his and no one else would ever have her.

They shortly ended there routine and Brooke ran up to Nathan.

"Now what did you think about that" she asked now out of breath but absolutely ecstatic.

He wrapped his arms around her waste, "You were amazing!" He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now can we please get out of here before I explode?" He pleaded with her.

She giggled, "Alright let's get out of here".

She told Peyton to take over and Nathan told Jake the same before they left out the gym hand in hand. Everyone knew what they were going to do. This wasn't the first time this had happened, but it never got old. As much as people liked there own lives, they couldn't help but wish that they were Brooke and Nathan right now.

Brooke let out one last moan as he eased his way out of her and they lay there in perfect content.

"That was amazing Nathan" Brooke sighed out of breath.

"No your amazing" he said turning towards her and wrapping his arm around her waste.

She stared into his eyes for a while and he smiled at her watching her.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too" he answered.

Just than there was a loud knock at the door and than the door was flung open and a figure made its way in.

Brooke and Nathan were motionless. _No way was his parent's home this early! _His father, Dan, should still be at the dealership. He never got home till around 8:00 and his mother, Karen, would be at her café till about 7:00 and it was only 6:00. Nathan let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he realized who it was.

"Lucas what are you doing here" he asked surprised to see his older brother back from college.

Lucas smirked at him, "Now is that anyway to greet your brother?"


	3. I'm Back!

To say that Brooke was in shock would be a complete understatement. Her eyes were glued to the figure that had just walked in. She had the covers wrapped around her and was holding on for dear life.

Lucas must have noticed her discomfort because he finally started backing out the door. "Um I'll give you two a minute to compose your self's" he said as he let out a chuckle closing the door behind him.

Brooke sighed in relief, "I can't believe that just happened. I am so embarrassed! He's going to think that I'm some kind of whore!"

"Come on Brooke. You're overreacting he knows that we've been going out for 2 years. I do keep him updated even though he's in college" he stated with a playful smile.

"I'm sorry. I just never expected for him to see us like that. I mean no one expects to be seen like that!"

"Well at least he didn't catch us in the act." He joked pulling on his pants.

She pushed him playfully, "Very Funny!"

They both got dressed quickly and followed the noisy TV downstairs where they saw Lucas watching a basketball game on ESPN. Brooke didn't know Lucas that well. She had just moved down here 3 years ago, Lucas's senior year, and she wasn't even friends with Nathan back than. But she did know of Lucas. He was the big man on campus back when she was just a freshman. All the girls use to talk about him. He was dating some senior girl, named Tracy and they were the "it" couple back than. She was a little nervous to meet the guy but she would never show it. She was always poised, confident and in control and she would be no different in this situation.

Lucas smirked at them, "Hey you two" he said, "Your Brooke….I hope!"

She gave him a small smile, "Yes that would me, and you must be Lucas."

"Wow, I'm honored that you know me" he said shaking her hand.

She rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was probably just joking with her. Being the kind of guy he is, he's use to girls knowing him. She stared him up and down. He looked different. His longer blond hair was cut a little shorter and he had grown a couple of inches taller, not to mention his nice tan. He was in one word, hot. She finally knew where Nathan got his looks from. She quickly knocked those thought out of her head and was brought back to reality.

"Well I better go, it's getting late" Brooke got her purse from the counter and walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll call you tonight" she added.

"Ok" he replied and gave her another quick peck before she headed out of the door with a wave.

"Your girlfriend is hot!" Lucas said watching Brooke's retreating figure get in her car.

Nathan grinned, "Believe me, I know, heck everyone knows."

He shook his head to get the not so pure images of Nathan's girlfriend out of his head, "So how long have you two been dating?"

"A little over two years" he replied with a smile, "What about you, what brings you back to Tree Hill?"

"Well my semesters over, I don't have to go back to school until after you graduate so I figured I'd come back down here and see how you and mom and dad are doing, plus Tracy wanted to see her parents too."

"Wow, you and Tracy are still together! I just knew that you two would be broken up by now. No offense."

Lucas laughed, "No, me too man but we're still holding on somehow. It's not easy."

"I'm happy for you man, how long are you going to be down here?"

"The whole break but don't worry, Tracy and I are looking for an apartment to rent so I won't be in your hair for too long"

Nathan laughed, "Your always welcomed here man. I missed you. You left me with Tim!"

"I know and I'm sorry about that but you know I had to start my life. But I'm here now so let's make the best of it."

Nathan nodded. He was so happy his brother was back. They were best friends. They were so different but also the same. He looked up to his older brother, he wanted to be just like him. He was glad that he was home and couldn't wait to spend time with him. But what time did he have to spend with him? When he wasn't at school he was usually with Brooke. This meant he would have less Brooke time. He wondered about how Brooke would take this. Well he would find out sooner or later. He threw his brother a basketball as they made there way outside to the court.


	4. Hugged

_**3 Days Later In the Gym**_

"Alright guys that's about it for today, but Tim work on your jump shot, and defense get tougher stop acting like a bunch of girls!" Nathan yelled.

Of course the team thought that he was being ridiculous but they would never tell him that, at least not to his face. Nathan was very intimidating and when he yelled out a command that was your cue to do exactly what he said.

The guys headed to the showers, while Nathan stayed behind and searched the gym for his girlfriend. There cheerleading practice had been over 30 minutes earlier than his and he had seen her wait behind for him.

He didn't want to let her know that he'd once again be spending time with his brother. Ever sense Tuesday, when he came, Brooke spent less and less time with her boyfriend. She missed him. And he missed her too but that didn't make what he had to tell her any more bearable. He dreaded it.

Brooke walked over to his side and gave him a shy wave, "And who is this very hot …stranger?" she asked looking absolutely serious.

He grinned, "Very funny Brooke. I'm sorry, you know Luke just got in town and I just wanted to spend some time with him-

"But that doesn't mean you have to forget me!" she finished with a whine.

"I know, I'm sorry"

She put on a half smile, "I know, you'll just have to make it up to me today".

Nathan grimaced; this was going to be the worse way to tell her, she was already excited that they'd be hanging out. He took a deep breath, "Yeah um baby about that…"

Brookes face fell. She didn't want to hear the rest of his sentence. She could feel her temper rising, "What are you saying Nathan?"

He looked her in the eyes, "Lucas got us some ticket to the game out of town and there really good seats and…"

"Oh I get it. Once again you're blowing me off for your brother. Wow! I never thought I would have to compete with your brother for your attention!"

"Brooke come on don't be like that! We can hang out tomorrow. It's just this once-

"Whatever Nathan, I have to go. Have fun with your brother!" Brooke yelled at him before storming off to the exit.

Nathan called after her but she wouldn't even look in his direction. She kept on walking and never looked back. He finally turned and walked towards the showers.

Brooke got in her car. She didn't know where she was going but somehow she ended up at Karen's Café. She got her purse out and walked in, still not in a very good mood. She was greeted by Karen, who was talking to someone at the counter. Brooke glanced at the person Karen was talking to and was met with the eyes of no to other Lucas Scott.

"Just the person I didn't want to see" Brooke murmured as she glared at him and stalked of to a table on the other side of the room.

She sat there drumming her fingers on the table, waiting for Karen to come take her order.

"Umm, I take it your not so happy with me right now." Lucas joked as he took a seat at her table across from her.

She glared at him, "Can you please go away! I am not in the mood for your stupid jokes that aren't even funny!" she snapped.

He looked at her, surprised at her little outburst, "What crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing I just can't stand to even look at you!"

He laughed, "Now you know that's a lie, everyone likes to stare at me. Plus I saw you staring me down the other day. Don't think I didn't notice."

Brooke blushed. _No way did he notice me staring. But that was only once. He's tripping! _ "Well how did you know I was looking at you if you weren't looking at me too!" she asked. He didn't answer, "Yeah that's what I thought! And just so you know that was one time only, you're not even worth my time to look at."

"Well see about that", he smirked.

She didn't like the way he said that, like he had something up his sleeves. She eyed him. "Whatever, I have more important things to do than to sit here with you! I'll just grab something to eat later." She finished as she got up and walk towards the door.

"I guess I'll see you at the family barbeque Sunday than", Lucas yelled over his shoulder.

Brooke turned around, "What?"

"You know the family barbeque we're having so me and Tracy can catch up with my parents. Nate said you're coming too, that way Tracy can have someone to talk to besides me."

"What makes you think that I want to talk to your girlfriend!" she scoffed. She knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help it. She liked the attention Lucas gave her and she didn't want to lose it to some prissy know it all. But she swallowed her pride, "Sorry that was rude. I'll talk to your little girlfriend" she said under her breath.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness. She was so funny. But she also looked so sexy putting on a pout and it hadn't gone unnoticed. "Thanks it really means a lot to me" he said in a serious tone. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. It was unexpected so it took a while for her to return it.

She hated to admit it, but she liked being in his arms. His body felt all warm against hers. When he finally broke apart from her she instantly felt alone. She looked up at him quickly and gave him a little smile before walking out of the restaurant. She couldn't help but think about the hug they had shared. She didn't know this, but on the other side of that restaurant door, Lucas was thinking about it as well.


	5. Under my Skin

Sunday had rolled around and Brooke had just got out of the shower. She went to her closet and pulled out a pink sundress and some white sandals. She applied her makeup and put her hair in an up ponytail. She took one last look in her mirror. She looked beautiful and she wanted everyone to know it. She put on her pearl studs and grabbed her car keys and headed out to Nathan's. She hadn't really seen him sense there argument Friday so she was a little nervous. She pulled in the driveway of the Scott's and took one last look in her mirror before getting out of the car and making her way to the backyard.

The family was at a table by the pool playing cards. They all looked at the gate as Brooke walked through. Nathan was surprised to see her there.

"You came", he said walking up to her and enveloping her with one of his hugs that she loved so much, "how did you know?" he asked.

She pointed at Lucas who had his eyes on her at the moment. She smiled to herself knowing that she had accomplished what she wanted.

"Thanks bro", Nathan said to Lucas as he led Brooke to a chair between him and a girl with long red hair and freckles. She was very skinny and had pretty green eyes. Brooke remembered her.

"Your Tracy right", Brooke asked as she took her seat, "I'm Brooke".

"Nice to meet you Brooke" Tracy said as she put out a hand and shook Brookes.

Than she turned around as if she was uninterested in Brooke and started whispering in Lucas's ear.

Brooke decided she did not like this girl very much. She seemed so secretive. She didn't even try to get to know Brooke. "So how was the basketball game", Brooke broke the silence.

"Oh it was so much fun! We bet on whose team would win and of course mine did like always. I'm a genius what can I say", Nathan finished.

She pushed him, "Stop being so cocky", she joked as she leaned in and

gave him a kiss on the cheek, "that's my babe".

He laughed and leaned in and gave her a real kiss on the lips.

"Can we stop the mushy stuff it's making me sick", Lucas asked with a frown. He didn't know what it was but he just hated seeing Brooke and Nathan all mushy.

Brooke glared at him before leaning in and giving Nathan a very passionate kiss. Nathan wasn't complaining. He loved when she kissed him like that. It made the world freeze for a second. He felt like he was flying.

The kiss ended shortly and was met by a glare from Lucas. She smiled, "I'm going to get something to drink out of the fridge" she said before getting up and making her way inside. Lucas got up and followed her.

"What the hell was that about", he asked her as she opened the fridge.

She glanced at him from over the fridge, "Oh, so I'm not allowed to kiss by boyfriend anymore! Do you realize how ridiculous you sound, what is up with you anyways?"

Lucas straightened up. She was right. He had no right to be angry at her about kissing her boyfriend. What was wrong with him? He had Tracy. He could easily make out with her. So why did he find himself wanting to taste Brooke, wanting to feel her lips on his.

"Now look whose staring", Brooke smirked as she watched his eyes on her.

He broke his gaze, "Sorry about that he said as he took a seat on the couch looking down at the floor. He couldn't believe he was acting like this.

"Its ok." she said leaning by his ear. "I have that effect on people", she whispered in his ears before taking a seat beside him.

He squirmed to compose himself. She laughed inside. She enjoyed making him squirm and making him so nervous around her. She decided to take it a little further. She scooted a little closer to him and put her hand on his thigh, "Lucas why do you get so nervous around me, I mean it's just little old me", she said in her sultry voice biting her lip.

He was on fire. Why was she doing this to him? Then it hit him. _She's trying to play me. Get me all hot and bothered so she can make fun of me! Well two can play at that game._

He grabbed her hand and held it in his. "I don't know", he whispered in her ear, "I guess you just turn me on", he said giving her a sultry kiss on the cheek as he got up and looked at her. Her face was flushed.

_I can't believe he just did that. This was my little game to make him uncomfortable!_

He smirked at her expression, "two can play at that game" he said as he walked out of the house squeezing her shoulders as he passed the couch.

She couldn't believe him. Once again he had managed to get under her skin. And that was right where Lucas Scott wanted to be. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about Brooke that just drew him to her. He liked to mess with her but he just liked her altogether though he would never admit it. Brooke was fun and interesting. Lately Tracy had been nothing but boring and snobbish and it was getting old. Lucas convinced himself that his relationship with Brooke was just strictly teasing. But how long would he be able to fight the feelings he was slowly having for her.


	6. Tempting

_**A Couple of Hours Later….**_

Brooke had been playing cards with Nathan and his family for hours. Everyone was starting to get a little tired of cards.

"Hey kids", Karen said interrupting there thoughts, "why don't you all get out of here and go somewhere and have some fun?"

Brooke was relieved that she said that because she was bored to death and she needed to get away from the parental environment as soon as possible.

Nathan must have read her mind because he grabbed her hand gladly and they started to walk outside to his car, "Alright we'll see you guys later than" he threw over his shoulder.

Lucas got up and helped Tracy out of her seat. Tracy went up to Dan and Karen and gave them a hug, "It was so great to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Scott" she said before walking out of there backyard and towards Lucas's car.

"See you guys" Lucas said after he finished hugging his mom. He made his way to his car where he found his brother talking to Brooke as she leaned against Nathan's car. "Alright so what do you guys want to do?"

"Babe lets go to that club down town, we've haven't been there in forever!" Tracy begged.

Lucas chuckled. "Alright", than he looked at Nathan, "You guys are going to get in right?"

"Yeah don't worry about us, Brooke got us fake ID's a while back. That's my girl always thinking of everything." Nathan answered giving Brooke's arm a squeeze. She smiled up at him.

"Alright than, that's where we'll go", Lucas replied as he got in his car and Tracy climbed in beside him.

Nathan nodded as he climbed in his car and Brooke got in beside him and they drove off.

It didn't take too long for them to get there. By time they arrived Brooke had already switched gears to party mode and was ready to get down. Despite her girly girl ways, she knew how to hold her liquor. Not to mention, she was a phenomenal dancer! She couldn't wait to let lose.

They made there way straight to the bar. "And what can I get you folks", the bartender asked.

"I'll have two shots", Brooke said with a smile on her face. Nathan gave her a worried look. He knew how Brooke liked to get. He just hoped that she wouldn't go overboard.

She must of read his mind because she squeezed his hand that she was holding at the moment, "I'm mot going to go overboard baby, don't worry", she finished as she took a seat at the bar.

The rest of them ordered beers.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

By the time Brooke had finished her shots she was completely ready to do what she loved, party.

She led Nathan to the dance floor and starting dancing with him. Nathan was a very good dancer and she loved dancing with him. She danced face to face with him, before turning around and grinding on him. She grinded on his heated area and he let out a moan. She always knew how to drive him crazy. He leaned know and sucked on her neck. She let out a moan in pleasure. She turned her head to the side so she could reach his lips, and pressed her lips onto his. She moaned as he licked her lips demanding entrance into her mouth. She quickly complied and he visited every ounce of her mouth before massaging his tongue with hers. This kiss was amazing. When he kissed her like that he drove her crazy. He reached down and grabbed her but and gave a squeeze. She moaned again, she loved it when he grabbed her but.

Lucas pretended to listen to Tracy talk about her new clothes but he wasn't interested. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Nathan and Brooke. He wanted so badly to be Nathan right now. They were so in there own world right now, so in love, that it made him yearn for that excitement that he once had. He wanted Brooke. _But I don't like her like that. I just like to play with her. What is wrong with me? But she is so damn hot! What's not to like. Stop, you have to get these thoughts out of your head!_

His thoughts were interrupted when the song ended. He saw Brooke and Nathan make there way to the bar arm in arm. Brooke took a seat by Nathan and he sat by his brother.

Lucas turned to Nathan, "So when are you going to Uncle Keith's Nate?"

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that! I'm supposed to go this weekend."

Brooke frowned, "Why are you going to see your uncle? I just got you back babe!"

"I know and I'm sorry, I completely forgot! I'm supposed to go up there to help him with some of the wedding plans this weekend. Luke is going next weekend, he was just busy this weekend and you know we have championships next weekend.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy, even though it's only 3 days."

"I know, but Lucas will keep you company. Tracy will be out of town to visit her sister. This would be the perfect time to get to know each other", Nathan said.

Brooke looked up at Lucas who was awaiting her answer. She smiled in his direction, "ok", she said giving Nathan a nod.

He smiled and gave his girlfriend a kiss. Before giving her hug, "I love you"

"I love you too", she said before burying her head in his chest. She was not happy that Nathan was leaving. But on the other hand she would get to spend time with Lucas. She wasn't so sure that spending time with Lucas was such a good idea. He was pretty tempting after all and she didn't want to end up doing anything she would regret. But one thing was for sure. This would be one interesting weekend.


	7. Caught up in the Moment

**Alright you guys, here's chapter 7!!! Please review the story and let me know what you think, please!! Plus if which couple do you want the story to end with, brucas or brathan? Let me know in the reviews because that's how I'm picking, by which one has the most votes! Thanks for all the support! ENJOY!**

_**End of the Week, Friday Evening**_

Brooke sat at Nathan's desk and watched him throw random clothes in his suitcase. She pouted, "Babe I don't want you to leave me hear, can't you just cancel?" she knew she was be ridiculous but she really didn't want him to leave.

He stopped packing for a second, walked over to Brooke, grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him, "Brooke you know I don't want to leave you, I just have to go this weekend, I promised. Don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it." he finished. She smiled up at him. He touched her chin and brought face up to his, planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips.

Nathan had spent about 30 more minutes packing before they headed outside to his car. It was already 8:00. When they walked outside they were surprised to see Lucas sitting on the porch.

Luke looked up and saw his brother and his girlfriend. He stood up and went to Nathan. "Little Brother, just came to see you off", he finished before giving Nathan a pat on the back.

Nathan smirked, "You're a retard. You know that. You know you didn't have to leave your apartment just to come see me. But thanks man."

Lucas laughed, "Well my little apartment is empty and I was bored to death, so yes I did have to come."

Nathan laughed, "Well it's a good thing you're here. You can't keep my girl company. She's going to be bored without me!"

Brooke gave him a look, "Very funny. Well I think I'll be just fine now that Lucas is here!" she said trying to make him seem unimportant.

It didn't work. He grabbed her and hugged her, "I'm sure you will be", she kissed him, giving up on any further attempts to make him mad.

"I love you", he whispered to her.

There were those three words that she loved to hear him say. It made her melt inside whenever he said them. "I love you too Nate", she said before pulling him around her even more. She loved being in his arms and feeling safe.

He leaned down and kissed her nose before breaking away and getting in his car, suitcase in hand. "I'll see you guys later", he said.

Broke leaned down beside his window, "Stay out of trouble mister", she said before planting another kiss on his lips.

He smiled at her, "You too babe". Than he pulled out of the driveway and gave one last glance at the two. Brooke blew a kiss at him. He smiled as he turned the corner.

Brooke turned to Lucas, "He's gone now." She was sad and Lucas could tell. He wanted nothing but to cheer her up.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze, "You're going to be ok."

Brooke was really glad that Lucas was there with her. She never really took it good when Nathan left. They always spent so much time together. It was like her life was gone. When he usually left, she would just spend the weekend with Peyton. This particular weekend was different though Peyton was spending it with her new boyfriend Jake. So Brooke was left with Lucas. This wouldn't be so bad, if she could keep her cool around him. He was so sexy to her. She didn't know what it was, but he just knew how to turn her on.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to do get drunk!"

Lucas laughed, "Brooke are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Brooke whined, "I told you where I want to go so take me Lucas! You're supposed to cater to me this weekend!"

He chuckled, "Alright whatever you say Princess", he said grabbing her hand and leading her to his car.

"Yeah and don't you forget it", she said as she climbed in the car.

It didn't take that long for them to arrive at the bar. They walked inside and took a seat at the bar.

"You okay Brooke", Lucas asked touching the small of her back.

She nodded at him and smiled. She loved how he was being so nice and considerate.

"May I help you two" the bartender asked.

"I'll have a beer, and for the lady….

"I'll have 3 shot please", Brooke finished for him.

He was going to object but he decided not to. Brooke being the stubborn person that she was would end up getting her way anyways.

They spent about 30 minutes at the bar getting drunk before Brooke led Lucas to the dance floor.

"What are you doing Brooke, Lucas asked, a smile playing on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm dancing", she said before turning her back to him and grinding on him. He liked this. "Bet your girlfriend doesn't know how to do this does she?"

He chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh I already know babe, I'm one of a kind, she can't do it like me!"

He moaned as she danced on him harder. Than she turned around and whispered in his ear, "She doesn't know how to turn you on like I can"

He stepped back from her. He looked at her. Her face was full with want and desire. He wanted her to so bad. _Could I have her? She's so beautiful. This could be my only chance._

As is she was reading his mind she walked over to him and grabbed his but, "This could be your only chance" she whispered and that was all he needed. He took her in his arms and planted his lips on hers. A moan escaped her mouth as she pressed her lips harder on his. She always wondered what it would be like to kiss the big man on campus. It was amazing she didn't want it to end. She slipped her tongue in between his lips and deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted for a while, until they had to come up for air. He looked at her and saw that same want and desire that was there before. He grabbed her hand and led her to the door, "Let's get out of here".

**Wow! Can you believe it! I hoped you all liked it! This is only the beginning!! Please, Please, Please Review!!**


	8. Confused

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They are very much appreciated. I know who I'm going to end the story with. I hope you will be happy with my selection. Please keep on REVIEWING!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Well here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

Lucas could barely keep his hands off of Brooke the whole car ride to her house. She smiled to herself. She knew that he wanted her more than ever and she loved making him hot and bothered. She sucked on his neck as he drove. He moaned. She was making it harder and harder for him to keep his eyes on the road.

They finally pulled into her driveway, "Finally", she let out as she got out the car as fast as she could and went to her door trying to key her way inside. Lucas was leaving kiss after kiss on her neck as he waited anxiously. She finally opened the door and ran inside. She turned around to him and motioned him in with a teasing smile playing on her face.

"Do you want me Luke", she asked in a very flirty tone.

He looked at her with so much desire, "More than you'll ever know Brooke"

He grabbed her waste and started kissing her neck. She moaned as she led him to her couch. Her parents were out of town like they always were, so she didn't have to worry about any interruptions. He broke the kiss and looked at her. His eyes went down to her chest. He needed to see it, to feel it. He lifted her shirt over her head and was left with her red lacy bra. She looked beautiful. She watched him as he looked at her, a smile playing on her face. She unhooked her bra and let him take her breast in his hands. He loved how they felt. He leaned down and took one in his mouth which resulted in a loud gasp from Brooke. He loved to hear her make that noise for him. He felt like he was on top of the world. His lips traced back up to hers as he planted kiss after kiss unto her lips before breaking apart from her and taking off his shirt. They got off the couch as she bent down and started unbuckling his pants and taking his belt off. She took is belt in her mouth.

"Has someone been a bad boy", she asked in her sexy voice.

Lucas smiled. He had never done role playing before but something about Brooke made it so appealing. "Just a little, I think I need to be punished", he said a sad playful grin playing on his face.

"Oh I think you do baby", she said as she gave him a slap with his belt. He yelped.

"That kind of hurt", he exclaimed.

"Oh don't be a baby", she said as she wrapped her arms around is neck and planted a long awaited kiss on his lips. He moaned into the kiss as he led her to the couch. She lay down and he got on top of her. He unbuckled her pants and removed her black thong along with them. Then Brooke removed the only article of clothing keeping them apart, his boxers. H smiled down at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this Brook", he asked.

"I'm sure", she said as she leaned up and kissed him again.

He positioned himself before he entered her. She moaned at the feel of him against her. He started slowly moving in and out. "Lucas", she screamed his name, which made him go faster. He thrust into her harder. She brought her hands to his back and pulled him closer to her. She couldn't get enough of him. She felt herself nearing her orgasm. He was reaching his as well but he wanted to wait it out for as long as he can. He continued to grind against her. "Oh God!" she screamed. He went in one more time before riding out his orgasm. He collapsed on her out of breath. She cuddled against him.

"That was perfect", she whispered to him giving him a squeeze.

"Your perfect", he said to her as he kissed her forehead. They fell asleep like that, arm in arm.

The next morning Lucas woke up to the sun in his eyes. He prayed to God that what happened yesterday was not a dream. He looked beside him, but there was no one there. Than he looked on the other couch and he saw Brooke looking at him. In that one moment he saw something in her eyes that was the last thing he wanted to see, regret.

"Hey", she said quietly.

"Hey yourself", he said as he stretched.

She cleared her throat, "Listen we have to talk."

He didn't like the tone in her voice. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be with her. He was falling for her. "Do we have to?"

She nodded, "Listen what happened last night can not happen again, as amazing it was. I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I never wanted to cheat on Nathan especially with his brother! I have hit a whole new low. I feel horrible. Just forget it ever happened."

He hated to see Brooke so sad. He wanted nothing more than to hug her and let her know that everything was going to be alright. But he couldn't. He didn't even know that for himself. But he did know something. He cared about this girl a great deal. He wasn't willing to just go back to the way things were. "I can't do that Brooke. I really care about you and I want to be with you. I'm not giving up on getting you."

Brooke let out a frustrated sigh, "But you have to Lucas! It would never work with us. Yeah I care about you too but I love your brother. I don't know what to do to convince you of this."

Lucas thought to himself. He didn't believe her. She couldn't just want things to go the way that they were before after what just happened. "I have to fight for us Brooke!"

"Lucas you have a girlfriend!"

"She's nothing compared to you! I'll break up with her!"

"No Lucas. You're not thinking straight. Just go home and take a nap, than you'll realize your just caught in up in the moment."

Lucas tried to read her to see if she really wanted him to go. He couldn't see anything. It was if she was trying to hide her feelings. He walked to the door before turning around and laying the most passionate kiss on Brooke's lips. It took her a minute to get into the kiss but she started kissing him back. This kiss was full of so many emotions. This kiss spoke volumes to Lucas. He finally broke away from her after getting what he needed.

He looked into her eyes.

"I'm not giving up on us. I never will." he said before kissing her on the cheek and leaving her house.

She stood there shocked. Boy was she confused.

**Ok, that's the end of that chapter. I hoped you liked it, please review and let me know if you like how things are going. My Birthday is on Monday and I'm celebrating it this whole weekend so I don't know if I will be updating daily during the weekend. But you will definitely have a new chapter by Tuesday. Sorry. I hope your enjoying the story********. Please REVIEW!!!**


	9. Some Reunion

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Saturday and Sunday were a blur for Brooke. They had gone by so quickly. She spent the rest of Saturday in the bed thinking. She couldn't believe what she had done. She betrayed Nathan's trust. She loved him so much but than she went and did the unforgivable. She cried a lot as well. She just felt like the worst person in the world. She finally cried herself to sleep. When she woke up on Sunday it was already noon. She checked her cell phone. She had to miss calls from Lucas. She sighed. She didn't know what to do when it came to him, but she figured she be better off just staying as far away from him as possible. She glanced further down her screen and noticed she had a voicemail from Nathan. Her heart skipped a beat. She didn't really want to hear his voice. It would only make her feel guiltier. But she just had to hear his voice, she missed him like crazy.

She called her voicemail to listen to his message. _Hey Brooke, it's me. I miss you like babe! I hope you're having fun though. We're going to definitely have some Brooke and Nathan time when I get back, it's been too long. Well let me go, Uncle Keith is giving me a look. I love you. Bye._

She grimaced. She was right. It really did make her feel worse. She put something so precious to her on the line. She went into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a wreck. She hated feeling like this. _I can't keep moping around like this. Nathan's will be back tomorrow! He can't know anything happened. I will lose him if he finds out! I can't lose him._

She turned on the water and splashed some on her face. _I just need a cold shower, that's all. _

Brooke spent the whole night convincing herself that she would forget about everything and be perfectly normal. She even went to the nail salon and got a pedicure and a manicure. So when Monday rolled around she was completely ready to wow her boyfriend. She planned on going to school early so that she would have more time with Nathan. She got out of her bed and stretched out her arms before going to her bathroom and taking a shower. She had made sure that she got her beauty last night. Now she was looking new and refreshed. She went to her closet and picked out a short blue jean skirt and a red tank top. She put on her red heels and her silver hoop earrings. Than she made her way to her mirror so she could apply her always perfect makeup. She put half her hair in an up ponytail and the rest she left down. Than she took out her curling iron and curled her hair. By the time she left her house she was looking at her most best and she was excited to see Nathan.

When she walked in the school she was on a mission to find her boyfriend. She scanned the crowds for him. She finally found him in the middle of some basketball players and cheerleaders. Her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until right now. She had to be with him, right now. She walked up to the crowd.

"Excuse me", she said before walking through them and up to her boyfriend, a big smile playing on her face.

Nathan saw her making her way through the crowd of people. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked phenomenal! She hurriedly made her way to him. He chuckled at how anxious she was to get to him. She finally reached him and she jumped on him and enveloped him in a hug. He chuckled, "Hi yourself"

"God I missed you so much", she exclaimed not wanting to let him go.

"I missed you to babe. You have no idea how much!"

She finally got down. And he grabbed her waste and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. When they broke the kiss they realized they were giving there classmates a very interesting show. "Lets go somewhere a little more private", Nathan said grabbing Brookes hand and leading her out of the crowd.

They were walking down the hall when Nathan saw an empty classroom. He suddenly got a crazy idea. He led Brooke into the classroom and put her up against the wall and started making out with her. Brooke didn't push him away. She needed this kiss. She waited for this kiss all weekend. But she didn't want to kiss him there. She broke the kiss.

"Nathan what are you doing?"

"Trying to make out with my amazing girlfriend", Nathan replied kissing her neck.

She smiled. "Do we have to make out here?"

"Hey what's wrong with making out in the classroom? I think it's kind of a turn on."

Brooke chuckled, "Whatever floats your boat babe"

They stay in that classroom for about 15 minutes before they make it to there 1st periods. They were in each others thoughts for the rest of the day. Even during there after school practices they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

Finally practice had come to an end. Nathan walked up behind his girlfriend and planted a kiss on her neck. She loved it when he did that. "You're coming over today right", he asked her.

"If you want me to, of course I'll be there." She replied just as the gym door opened. They both looked up to see who it was. It was Lucas. _What is he doing here? I really don't need this!_ Brooke was already starting to lose her composure at just seeing Lucas. She wouldn't admit it but deep down inside she was happy to see him. She knew it was wrong, but she was. She had missed him.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Nathan asked his brother.

Lucas cleared his throat, "Nothing just came to see if you wanted to hang out, maybe shoot some hoops?" he lied.

Nathan walked towards the showers, "Aw man, can we do it another time, I'm hanging with Brooke", he said.

Lucas looked at Brooke and than back at Nathan, "alright", he replied with his head down.

"Babe, give me 20 minutes so I can take a shower", Nathan yelled before jogging into the locker room.

Lucas turned his attention to Brooke. "Hey", he said quietly staring into her beautiful hazel eyes.

She shivered. When he looked at her like that it made her heart melt.

"I missed you yesterday", he said making his way over to her.

"I missed you too", she said not thinking. She didn't know why she told him that. Of course it was true but still.

He smiled at her words. He really needed to hear her say that. He walked up to her and placed his hand gently on her waist.

"Please don't do this", she said, practically begging him. She wasn't sure if she could control herself but maybe he could control his self.

"Do what?" he asked brushing his lips against hers.

"That", she whispered as she started to kiss him back. His tongue traced her lips begging for entranced which she quickly gave him. His hand by this time had slid down from her waist and were now firmly on her butt. They broke the kiss, coming up for air.

"Come to my apartment tomorrow", he told her.

She frowned, "Lucas you know I can't to that", she said softly.

"You'll do what your heart tells you to", he said before giving her a hug and walking out the gym.

She let out a breath. She had gone so far and than she just ruined all her progress within 5 minutes. She sighed. _Some reunion this was. What am I going to do with myself!_

**Alright that's the end of this chapter! Hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. Caught

**Alright here's another chapter! Please Review!! For those of you that have been reviewing, thank you so much!! It really, really means a lot to me. Please keep on reviewing! This book will be coming to an end soon. But don't freak, their will be 2 sequels coming up shortly. Alright hope you like this chapter.**

Brooke was quiet the whole car ride to Nathan's. Nathan watched his girlfriend from the driver's seat. He was worried. Brooke was never one to be quiet, especially around him. He took in a deep breath. "What's the matter Brooke?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

Ever sense the encounter with Lucas she was left in a tangle. She was so mad at him for pulling her back into his world. She wasn't sure if she would be able to stay away this time. The things that he said to her were so pure and sweet. They made her feel all warm and tingly inside. And the fact that he was willing to dump his long-term girlfriend for her was amazing to her. She couldn't help but have feelings for him.

She heard Nathan say something. "What", she asked shaking herself from her present thoughts.

"I asked are you ok" he said taking her hand in his.

"I'm fine", she said giving his hand a squeeze. _What in the world are you doing Brooke? You have this amazing, sexy, caring guy beside you that you love so much. Get it together girl! Be with the one you love girl! _These were some of the thoughts that came into Brookes mind after she answered him. She wanted to talk to her boyfriend and let him know what he meant to her.

"Have I told you lately that you are the greatest boyfriend I could ever ask for?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

Nathan smiled. He hadn't expected her to say that. He loved it when she talked about him like that. It made him feel so important. "Not lately. It's always nice to hear that you feel that way though." He answered.

"Of course I feel that way Nathan!" she said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I love you Nate".

Nathan smiled. Those were the three words that he loved to hear her say. He thrived off of those three words. "I love you too Brooke"

She giggled. "Good! Now hurry up and get home!" she exclaimed. She couldn't wait to be with him. He was always so good with her.

He smirked. "Someone's in a hurry" he stated.

She laughed, "Shut up I missed you!" she said. "I'm allowed to want you, you're all mine tonight", she whispered in his ear as she slid her tongue down from his ear to his neck and gave it a long suck.

He moaned. She was turning him on. She knew just what to do to him to get what she wanted. And he was ready to give her exactly what she wanted. He started speeding down his street to get to his house.

She giggled at his recent determination to reach their destination.

When they finally pulled into the driveway, they were both all too happy. He got out of the car and ran over to her door, which she already had opened and was climbing outside when he scooped her out into his arms and made his way to his front door.

She laughed, "Nathan what are you doing? You better not drop me mister!" She screamed.

He laughed as he put her down to key his way into the house. Brooke was in front of him and was now kissing on his neck. He moaned.

He finally got the door opened. He scooped Brooke back up and ventured inside. He walked over to the counter in the kitchen. He put her down on the counter and started kissing her neck. He kissed harder. He wanted to leave a mark.

She moaned into his kisses. She was on fire. She needed him. She took her hands and ran then through his hair.

He broke the kiss and quickly lifted her shirt up off her body and threw it to the floor. She did the same with his. Than she took her hands from his hair and ran them now his very built chest.

He loved feeling her hands on him. It drove him crazy. He touched her chin and brought it up to his lips. He pressed his lips on hers very passionately. His tongue traced her lips begging for entrance which she quickly gave him. He dove in her mouth visiting every single space. They continued to make out for about 5 minutes. They were lost in there kiss. It was so full of meaning. Brooke was letting go of all her stress and just letting herself be loved and give love to the guy she adored.

Nathan needed more though. He broke apart from her momentarily, he returned her to the ground, and than took her hand and they ran upstairs to his bedroom. They paused along the way for brief make out sessions but eventually they made it to his room.

"Finally!" she said when they ran in.

"You're telling me", he replied as he grabbed her and started kissing her again. He couldn't get enough of her. She broke away from him momentarily and started to unbuckle his jeans. Than she bent down and placed her teeth on his boxers. She slowly slid them down with her teeth. She looked at him, a mischievous look playing on her face. His eyes never left hers, he was anxious to see what she would do next. She knew what he wanted, and she was ready to give it to him. He deserved it. He was so wonderful to her.

She led him over to his bed. They lay down and she started kissing him again. Soon her lips left his and landed on his neck. She sucked on his neck for a while. His breath became heavy as he leaned into her touch. Than her lips left his neck and started planting fiery kisses down his chest. He smiled down at her. He was in heaven. Then she reached his most prized possession. She smiled up at him as she lightly massaged it. He closed his eyes to get the full affect. Then she gave it a light squeeze which received a moan from Nathan. She continued teasing him.

"Brooke", he moaned. She knew what he wanted. She leaned down and took one swift lick. She continued with the soft quick licks before taking it in her mouth and biting down gently. He moaned. It felt so good. Then she closed down and started sucking. She continued this for a while causing moan after moan. She sucked up the pre cum. He could hardly contain his pleasure.

He lifted her up to him and locked his lips with hers. Then he looked at her and realized that she was still half-dressed.

He smiled, "I don't think this is fair. Let's even things up a little", he said before unbuckling her jeans and pulling them down. Then he slid off her black panties along with them. He looked at her. The only thing left on her was her black bra. She was sweating from all the activity she was involved at the moment. He continued admiring her, her bra was looking particularly very sexy on her at the moment. She looked like a freaking model!

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He finally grew tired of the piece of clothing keeping them apart. He undid the clasp on her bra and then looked down at her. She was absolutely beautiful. He bent down and buried his head in her chest.

She laughed. Then he took one of her breast and sucked on it, which caused a loud moan from Brooke. She pressed him further into her. He continued working on her breast. But soon he felt the need to have more of her. He needed to be with her. She needed to be with him too. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. Then he positioned himself to go into her.

She smiled at him anxiously awaiting his next move. She needed to feel him inside of her. She wrapped one of her legs around his waste to bring him closer. He finally dove into to her. She gasped at the sudden entry. It felt wonderful. He started off slowly moving in and out. Then he quickened his movements. He heard Brooke moan his name which caused a new fire to go through him. He loved hearing her moan his name. They were both nearing there orgasms. He dove in her one last time before they both let the hot sensation take its course through their bodies. When it was over he collapsed unto her. She smiled. She was so happy. He made her happy. He rolled over beside her and looked at the ceiling a big smile playing on his face as well.

"Thanks Nathan. That was amazing babe", she let out.

He looked at her and smiled. "Anything for you", he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her.

She cleared her throat turning her mood to serious. "You know you mean so much to me. I just don't know what I would do without you."

He looked her in the eyes. "Well you'll never have to know that. I'm not going anywhere no matter what. I love you too much to leave you."

She smiled to herself. "Why do you even love me?" she was asking this more to herself but it just came out loud.

"Because you're smart, beautiful, sweet, interesting, fun, and you're always there for me. You will never let me down. Your mine and I love you for it. You're perfect." He finished meaning every word of his professed love for her.

She looked down. She felt like crap. Nathan meant the world to her and she was willing to put their love on the line. What was wrong with her? Was she being selfish? _No I'm not being selfish. I don't care what anyone says, I am not being selfish. I can't help what my heart feels! I can't go on like this, I need to tell Nathan. But I can't risk losing him. I don't know what to do. Lord please, send me a miracle and somehow make everything work out, please!_

Her thoughts were interrupted. "Brooke? Brooke are you listening?" Nathan asked.

"Huh? Sorry, just zoned out for a second. What did you say?" she asked.

"I just said that my dad should be home in 30 minutes and I know how you are about getting out of here before he shows up, so I was just letting you know." he said.

She put on a fake smile. "Oh, thanks. Well my car is still at school, so can I take yours home? I'll pick you up for school tomorrow."

"Sure" he replied. He studied her. She looked a little uneasy..

"Are you ok Brooke?" he asked.

She put on another smile. "Of course I am", she lied. Then she picked up her abandoned clothes from his bedroom floor and put them on. Then she made her way downstairs and scooped up her shirt and put it on. Nathan got dressed to and walked Brooke to the door.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked.

_Should I tell him? I hate keeping things from him. I just don't think I can do it! _She took a deep breath. "Yes I'm ok", she said as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. It took everything in her not to tell him, she couldn't bear to lose him though. "I love you so much", she said giving him a hug.

He held her as he took in the luscious smell of her hair. "I love you too", he replied.

She let go of him and walked to her car. She started it up and looked up at Nathan who was now standing in the doorway. She wanted to remember everything about this day and the way he looked and how he made her feel. Everything. It was so special for her. He meant to much to her. She smiled at him and gave him a small wave before she backed out his driveway and drove off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**Later that Night**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathan pulled into his brother's driveway. He took his mothers car. It was 10:00. He and his brother had planned to shoot some hoops after he hung out with Brooke. Nathan got out of the car and walked up to his brother's apartment. His thoughts still clouded of Brooke. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He waited outside for a little while before deciding to try the door. It was unlocked. He walked in and stood in the doorway.

He was about to call out to his brother, when he heard a very familiar voice.

_Brooke? Wow I'm even starting to hear her in my thoughts to! No wait a minute, I think that's really her. But what would she be doing her? _Nathan thought as he made his way to where the voice was coming from. He peeked in Lucas's bedroom and saw the figure of his girlfriend. She seemed pretty frustrated and was pacing back and forth.

"_Lucas I don't know what to do ok? I just don't know what to do! I mean what do you want from me?"_ he heard Brooke yell at Lucas.

"_You know what I want Brooke! You don't have to even ask."_ Lucas yell back out of frustration.

"_Lucas I can't give you that. I already told you. I love Nathan!"_

"_But you care about me too! You can't deny that. What do you want Brooke, just tell me what you want me to do?"_

"_I don't know Lucas! I just don't know, ok?"_

_Hold up! This was getting a little weird. What in the world are they talking about? I guess I walked in on the wrong part of the conversation…_These were just some of the thoughts going through Nathan's head. But his thoughts were soon interrupted.

Lucas pulled Brooke to him, wrapped one of his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. It didn't look like the first time they had kissed either.

Nathan watched in confusion and utter disbelief. What amazed him even more is when Brooke actually started to kiss Lucas back!

This was too much for Nathan. He had all these emotions coming up at one time. He was confused. He was angry. He was in denial. He felt betrayed. His heart hurt. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was never good at dealing with bad surprises. Never in his wildest dreams would this have happened. Before he could think twice, he burst through the door.

Brooke and Lucas broke away to see who had just interrupted their heated kiss. Both were terrified at the sight in front of them. Especially Brooke, her heart sank. This was her worst nightmare.

He stood therein disgust and disbelief. "What's going on here? So this is what you two have been doing behind my back!" he said in awe. "I can't believe this! How could you do this to me? With my own brother of all people!" he yelled.

He was angry. Then he looked at Brooke, his eyes full of hurt.

"And you. How could you do this to me…. after what we just shared! I thought I was special to you! I told you things…. I gave you my heart Brooke, something I never gave to anyone else!" He was hurting and he wanted them to hurt as much as they were making him hurt.

Than he looked at Lucas, "Well if you want her Lucas, you can have her! She means nothing to me now" he said giving her a look that she had never seen from Nathan. "I don't have time for this bull shit! I'm out of here!" Nathan yelled turning to leave. He wanted his words to hurt Brooke.

"Nathan please don't go, let me explain!" Brooke pleaded with him grabbing unto his shirt.

Then he turned back ripping his shirt from Brookes grasp. "Go to hell" he snapped pointing at her with a frown. Than he pointed at his brother, "In fact why don't you both go to hell!" He turned around and stormed out the door and slammed it hard behind him.

Brooke fell to the floor, feeling the tears sting her face. She was heart broken. The worst thing that could have ever happened happened. She didn't know what to do next, if there was even anything that could be done. She just did what she knew how to do best, she cried her eyes out.

**Alright that's the end. I know it was really sad. But I hope you can feel Brooke's and Nathan's pain. Let me know if you liked it please. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Follow Your Heart

**Ok I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update. That's so not like me! Just been out of town and busy all week plus I was waiting for more people to review, which only 3 did! So I'm guessing you guys don't like it very much, tear! But I revised it if you want to go back and read it! I think it's better now. Alright here's chapter 11, enjoy!**

Brooke tossed and turned in the comfortable bed of her best friend. She had arrived at Peyton's about two hours ago. After what happened at Lucas's Brooke didn't know what to do. She was so heart broken and so confused. She didn't understand how something so horrible could happen to her. Brooke was use to having things not go her way. That is until Nathan and her started going out. Things just went uphill for her after that. Right now she was at her worst.

As she watched Nathan storm out of the house, her mind went blank. It was as if a dizzy sensation came over her and swept all reality away from her. She didn't want to believe that the love of her life was gone. The look in his eyes when he spoke those hurtful words to her was a look that she would never forget. It was a look that he had never given her. It was a look of hatred.

She couldn't fathom the idea of Nathan hating her. How could he hate her? She would never be able to hate him, no matter what he did. She loved him and would fight for their love until the end of the world.

Her body was on fire. She felt like she was about to spontaneously combust. She had to get out of there. Now! She had to get some air. So right at that second she did the only thing that she could do. She picked her crying but off the floor and took off out of the room, and out of the door. She could hear Lucas calling after her, but she didn't look back. She couldn't look at him. She knew she would see his sad face. She couldn't bare it. She had to get away from him, from her problems as soon as possible. That's why she ran to the only person she knew would be there for her, Peyton.

When Peyton opened the door she was faced with a red faced, runny nosed, and puffy eyed Brooke. Brooke looked the worst that Peyton had ever seen her. For a second Peyton just stood there in pure shock, before she enveloped the sobbing Brooke and led her into her house. She asked Brooke what was wrong but she wouldn't answer. She just kept sobbing uncontrollably. It scared Peyton. At times it sounded as if Brooke was going to give out of breath and pass out. But she didn't. Peyton walked with Brooke to her room and they sat on her bed. Peyton continued to comfort Brooke the whole night. She eventually cried herself to sleep. She only slept for about an hour before she was awoken by thoughts of Nathan. After that she could not go to sleep, which left her in the situation she was in at the moment, tossing and turning. Brooke eventually resulted to counting sheep.

&&&&&&&&&&**The Next Morning**&&&&&&&&&&

Peyton lay in the bed watching Brooke. She could have sworn she saw Brooke peek and eye open and quickly close it. Peyton really wanted to talk to Brooke. After how Brooke behaved happened last night she was desperate to help out her needy friend. She just needed to know how first.

"Brooke, I know you're awake", Peyton whined throwing a pillow lightly at Brooke.

"Oh, please Peyton not right now, I just don't want t go through it everything with you", Brooke whined her eyes still closed.

"To bad Brooke, how am I suppose to cheer you up if you don't tell me what's up", Peyton replied quietly, giving her friend an encouraging smile.

Brooke took a second to process what Peyton said before taking a deep breath. "Peyton there's just so much that you don't know about. So many things have been going on. I don't even know where to start!"

"Just start at the Beginning Brooke and don't hold back. I'm your best friend. I'm not going to judge you. Hey I've probably done worse." Peyton finished with a chuckle.

"No trust me you haven't done worse than this." Brooke paused and closed her eyes. "I've been seeing my boyfriend's brother behind his back and I think I am in falling in love with him. Worst than that Nathan caught us in a heated kiss and he broke up with me and wants nothing to do with me!" She finished before opening an eye open to see Peyton's reaction.

She was faced with an open mouthed blond. This facial expression only lasted a minute as Peyton notice the returned expression on Brookes face. Peyton took a deep breath. "Wow…um…I really don't know what to say-

"I know. It's horrible. I'm horrible! I don't know why bad things always happen to me. I don't what I'm going to do Peyton. I can't take this…all this pressure…all this guilt" Brooke started breaking down. Peyton could barely understand the words coming out of her best friend's mouth. But she did notice the hurt and pain that was locked on her face. She couldn't stand to see her like that.

"Brooke you've got to pull yourself together! You are so better than this…..ok so you kind of did something pretty horrible…but you can't do this…you can't help how you feel, what you feel for other people…you've got to pick yourself out of the dumpsters and be the Brooke Davis that everyone loves! If you want Lucas then go and get him. I've never known you to give up what you want"

"But Peyton, I still love Nathan!! That's the problem. I think I love them both. This is just too hard. Love is not supposed to be this hard", Brooke rambled.

Peyton took a second to reply to this sudden information. She had never been in love with two people at the same time before. But she tried her hardest to give Brooke the best advice that she give.

"Brooke, first of all, you said Nathan broke up with you so right now I think you should just focus on Lucas. And who knows, maybe Nathan will come around later on. But you can't put your life on pause because of a minor set backs. That's not the Brooke I know….Just follow your heart Brooke, it will take you where you need to be."

Those words that came out of Peyton's mouth were like music to Brooke's ears. Peyton will never know how much she really helped Brooke. Brooke took in all that Peyton said and after much analyzing she realized that she didn't want to live her life for others. She wanted to do what she wanted to do. And for one of the first times in her life she was going to follow her heart to its most treasured desires. She could trust her heart, it would lead her to the one she was suppose to be with.

She smiled at her friend and rapped her in a hug. "That was just what I needed. Your right, I'm going to fight for what I want...Even if I don't quite know what it really wants right now. I'm keeping my options open and I'm going to figure it out, somehow."

"Now that's Brooke I know", Peyton said. Now we have a couple of days to get you back to normal beautiful Brooke so we better get started, wouldn't want to ruin you perfect little reputation." Peyton joked linking her arm with Brookes.

Brooke shoved her playfully. "Yeah whatever!" she said rolling her eyes than she stood up straight and gave her friend a warm smile. "Thanks Peyton, you're the best!"

**Ok that's the end of that. I originally planned for it to be way longer! I have the outline for it and everything. But it's just getting so late and I have work tomorrow. So I guess this one long chapter will have to be two medium's instead. I hoped you liked it even though nothing really happened. Please Review!**


	12. Ready to Fight

**PLEASE REVIEW!! And don't forget to read the bottom notes. IMPORTANT things down there!**

&&&&&&**Meanwhile**&&&&&&

The ride home for Nathan was a blur in his mind. He just couldn't get Brooke out of his mind. _How could she do this to me? _This was one of the million questions running through Nathan's mind. He wanted to hate Brooke. He wanted to make her hurt like he was hurting. He couldn't remember a time when his heart ached as much as it was aching now. He was devastated. He felt as if he wasn't handling things in a very manly way. He felt like he was letting this destroy him. Brooke shouldn't have this affect on him.

But truth be told, Brooke had had more effect on Nathan than he thought. She was basically his whole life for the past two years. He had gotten so use to her being around. When his parents started arguing, he would run to Brooke. When he was sick, Brooke would be by his side nursing him back to good health. When he was in a bad mood, Brooke was always there to cheer him up.

But where was his loving Brooke now? She meant so much to him, she would never know how much. She was his first true love. He loved everything about her. He especially loved how she was always herself around him. Was he wrong about her? Maybe they weren't supposed to be together. This was all that Nathan could think. It broke his heart to think that they weren't meant for each other. _Maybe I just wasn't enough for her? _He thought. He had tried so hard to please Brooke in everyway that he could. Maybe it just wasn't enough for her.

The endless drive home finally came to an end as did Nathan's depressing thoughts. Nathan got out of the car, unlocked his house door, climbed upstairs, and lay in his bed. He stared at the ceiling of his room, his depressing thoughts making them vivid in his mind again.

He blinked trying to desperately keep the tears from falling. Nathan had only cried twice in his life. Once when his grandmother died and another time when he was younger and got hurt. Dan quickly told him that boys don't cry and that was a girl thing so Nathan never cried after that, except for that one time.

This was taking him back to those memories. He didn't want to cry. It made him feel weak and vulnerable. He thought of all the pain that Brooke put him through tonight. He thought about how she betrayed him. _She's probably with Lucas screwing him, while I'm here feeling like shit! _He thought. He quickly wiped away at his stray tears that managed to escape his eye lids. _I can't do this anymore. I can't let Brook have so much control over me! She hurt me so much. I just want her to feel some of the pain I feel right now. She deserves it after what she put me through! _Nathan's thoughts had changed from self pity, to utter revenge. He was going to make sure that Brooke got exactly what she deserved. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes. _Nathan you better get some sleep and relax this weekend because you're going to have a long day Monday. _He thought a hint of a smirk playing on his face as he let sleep take over.

&&&&&&&&&**Sunday evening**&&&&&&&&&

Lucas shot another ball at the hoop and missed.

"Dang Lucas that's the 10th basket you've missed! What is going on man?" mouth asked from the sidelines.

Lucas let out a breath. Ever sense last night Lucas couldn't quite concentrate on anything. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain brunette and guilt from his brother. Lucas really did feel horrible. He never wanted to betray his brother like he did. He wasn't even sure if his brother would ever talk to him again. The way he walked out of Luke's apartment yesterday, it didn't seem like he would understand anytime soon. Lucas couldn't blame him though. He knew that he was being a horrible brother. He deserved everything that Nathan was going to throw at him and so much more.

But he couldn't help himself. The connection that he felt with Brooke was special. He had never experienced such chemistry before in his whole life. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but in the end his heart won over his mind. He wanted to be with her. This wasn't some mistake for him. Being with Brooke was something that he had thought long and hard about. He thought about if it was worth losing his brother to be with Brooke. It took him a while to come up with his decision but in the end he followed his heart. He had gone so long without being in love. In REAL LOVE. There were so many times that he thought that he'd been in love. But it was nothing like what he felt with Brooke. He felt like they belonged together, that she was his soul mate. He didn't want to risk losing his soul mate forever, regardless of who he might lose them to. But right now it just seemed impossible for things to ever get back on track for him. He was at a standstill. He was confused and hurt. When Brooke walked out on him it was like he was getting his heart smashed. He didn't know what to do. All he could think about was how much he wanted Brooke and how much she meant to him. He also couldn't stop thinking about how he really didn't want to hurt his brother and he really didn't want to lose him. He had all this confusion and sadness inside of him and he was about to burst. He had to let someone know what was up, and quick!

"What do you do if you screwed up BIG time and you don't know how to make things better?" Lucas asked avoiding Mouth's eye contact.

Mouth looked at Lucas puzzled, "Um Luke I'm going to need a little more than that if you want me to help you out", he chuckled.

Lucas gave a fake smile. He really didn't want to tell anyone about the horrible things he had done but he had to get it out. Mouth was just as a good person as any to pour his heart to, after all they had been friends sense forever. Plus, Mouth was never really close to Nathan so he wouldn't expect him to scold him for his behavior.

"Well I kind of fell for Nathan's girlfriend and she cheated on him with me and he found out and now he's pissed at me and her and she ran off after he found out. But the complicated thing is I really want to be with her." He finished finally looking up to Mouth to study his facial expression. He was surprised when Mouth looked as if this was no bid deal.

"So what's the problem man? You can't help that you like her!"

"Are you kidding Mouth? Everything is wrong with that! She goes with me brother. He's going to hate me!"

"No offense. But if you were worried about your brother hating you, you should of thought of that before you did the nasty with his girl." He stated a smirk playing on his face.

"Well what should I do?"

"You already got this far so why not finish what you started. Man you have to do what you want to do. If you want Brooke back than you can't give up you have to fight for her. If you want your brother back than you have to fight for him to man. You just have to be determined."

Lucas smiled at Mouth's words. Mouth really was wise despite other's opinions. Lucas dribbled the ball and shot it. The ball went in the hoop flawlessly.

He smiled. "I think I'm ready to fight."

Coming up:

Nathan and Brooke confrontation

Brooke, Nathan, and Lucas confrontation

Nathan and Lucas confrontation

Brooke and Lucas confrontation

**Ok this chapter was just another chapter with no action but it had to be written. I was going too stay up later and write the rest of this chapter out but I realized that I don't even know exactly what I want to happen in this chapter. There will be some action though. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. And please review this chapter anyways.**


	13. Change in Plans

**Thank you for the reviews!! I have my faithful 3 that always let me know that you like it. It really means a lot to me that you do that. I stay up late at night just to write another chapter for you guys, so here's the big CONFRONTATION chapter…lol…so I hope you guys enjoy it. And please REVIEW!! I need more dedicated reviews******

Nathan woke up on Monday morning refreshed and ready for the events that his day would endure. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and refreshed himself. He then put on his favorite cologne, pulled on some basketball warm-ups, and headed to school. He was actually looking exceptionally hot! His hair was askew, but in a cute model kind of way. He was actually looking forward to confronting Brooke today. He figured that he had the upper hand in the whole situation, sense he was perfectly innocent, and he wanted Brooke to get what she deserved.

But Nathan wasn't prepared for the Brooke that he lay eyes on. She was looking extremely sexy. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, as could neither of the guys in the whole school. She looked amazing! He took in her outfit. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a white tank that was a little low-cut and showed off her ample amount of breast. The shirt was very girly and gave her a girl next door kind of look that Nathan had never seen from Brooke. Her hair was also not in its regular straightness. It was curled into cascade curls that put the finishing touches on her look. To top it off, she was wearing a white head band as the cherry to complete her Sunday. He saw her walking towards him, leaving the big crowd of people surrounding her. He quickly shook himself from his state of complete gawking and remembered what he had set out to do and was ready for game play.

Brooke hesitated before talking to Nathan. She had acted as if she was cool and collected but really, she was scared out of her mind. She didn't want to risk being rejected, or worse losing Nathan forever. She really couldn't take him putting her down. His opinion meant so much to her. She finally got up the guts to speak.

"Hey Nate…can we uh…can we talk please", she asked giving him a small smile, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nathan let out an annoyed breath and looked down at the brunette. "What is there to talk about Brooke, actions speak louder than words."

She cringed at his tone. She could already tell that this wasn't going to go well, but she wasn't going to give up.

"You don't understand Nathan. Can we please just talk? I miss talking to you Nathan. That's all I want…" her voice got smaller and smaller as she lost confidence along the way after seeing the way he looked at her.

"I can't believe you would even ask me that Brooke! I don't want to talk to you…EVER!! Just leave me alone...why don't you go to Lucas's, I'm sure he can give you what you want…what you always want" he smirked.

She frowned. "Now what is that suppose to mean Nathan? So now you're going to say that I only want sex…you're really going to stoop that low?"

He just continued to smirk at her. He couldn't bring himself to answer her. Truth be told, this treating Brooke like crap thing was harder than he imagined.

"I'm really sorry if that's what you think of me" Brooke said looking down. "You might not want to talk to me, but I'm going to talk to you. Just hear me out." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for hurting you Nate. I love you, don't you ever think that I don't. I'm just confused Nate. I don't know what to do. I can't make excuse and I won't try to but please don't hate me Nathan." She put her hand gently on his arm.

For a moment, Nathan smiled feeling Brooke's hand on him. Then he remembered what she did to him and violently jerked his arm out of her reach.

"Don't touch me Brooke! Don't ever touch me AGAIN!...You know what…your right. You are pretty sorry. Don't waste your apologizes on me…I don't need them. I just can't believe you. Things are never going to be ok with you and me ever again." His voice was rising out of his pure anger. People in the hall were stopping what they were doing to tune in to their action. "I can't associate with you…I don't associate with cheating bitches!" he yelled.

Brooke was in shock. Her worse nightmare happened. Except it was even worse considering the crowd that was now watching it all play out. She stood there for a moment in utter shock. Then she did the only thing that she could think to do, run.

Nathan watched her retreating form. He could hear the basketball players cheering for him in the background. But he felt like crap. It had taken all of his anger to push those hateful words out of his throat. He felt horrible because he knew that he had just made Brooke feel horrible…and that was the last thing he really wanted to do.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The rest of the day was really weird for him. It was as if the tables had changed. With the exception of the basketball team, all the boys that had witnessed the big argument in the hall seemed to feel bad for Brooke and want to hang all over her and cheer her up.

This of course made Nathan furious. He couldn't stand to see boys flirting with her or putting their hands on her. He wanted to kill them. His plan was definitely not going as planned. He just wanted to be the one to hold and comfort Brooke instead of being the reason she needed comforted.

Basketball practice wasn't any better either. Brooke was still feeling horrible, even though she tried her best not to show it. She wanted so desperately just to run into his arms like she always did after a long day of school.

At the end of practice everyone started hitting the showers. Brooke glanced over at Nathan and locked eyes with him. They held there eye contact for a while before Nathan looked away. Her eyes always had a way of melting him into a puddle of emotions. He went into the locker room to shower. Brooke watched his retreating figure as she heard the gym door open. She looked up and was faced with no other than Lucas.

He looked at her, with his meaningful gaze trying desperately to read her. "Can we talk?" he asked sitting on the bleachers and patting a space beside him for Brooke to join him.

She hesitated before succumbing to his wishes and joining him.

He took a deep voice. "I have a lot that I need to tell you. But it's very important that you listen to everything I say Brooke. Don't interrupt me or I may never get the chance again." He stared into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ok", was all she said.

He cleared his throat. "Well first of all, I have to let you know that I am so sorry that Nathan had to find out the way that he did. I never wanted that……….but I did want him to find out. I'm falling for you Brooke You're so special to me. I want you to be with me."

Brooke attempted to interrupt.

"No let me finish before you say anything else. Now I've thought about this, over and over and over, so I don't want you to think that this is living in the moment because that's not what is to me. It's so much more. And I don't want to lose my brother over this…but I also don't want to lose you either. And I know you have feelings for me too. I can tell by the way you look at me, or the way you kiss me…." He stated as he walked towards Brooke and closing in the gap between them. "That doesn't want happen to everyone Brooke…." He said placing his hands on her hips. "I just want you to give us a chance, please. I know we would be great together. Plus nothings going on with you and Nathan right now…this could be our only chance to see what could be."

Brooke looked at Lucas, his pleading eyes gazing into her confused ones. Nathan hurt her so much with his hateful words. She wasn't sure he would ever forgive her. Also she liked Lucas. She liked him a lot. She did want to see were they would end up at, if they could be together. But she also didn't want anything serious right now. She was still hurting. Things couldn't really get worse than they already were.

She smiled up at him and quietly whispered ok.

Lucas was so happy, he couldn't contain it. He jumped up in the air and yelped for joy. She giggled.

"Wow, this is the first time I've giggled all day!" she exclaimed.

"See, I'm going to be there for you Brooke. Everything's going to be great!" he let out enveloping her into one of his warm hugs.

She smiled. "But there can't be no strings attached Luke, I'm not ready for all of that just yet…..just don't hurt me ok?" she said looking up from his arms.

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. "I could never hurt you" he whispered into the kiss.

"Well isn't this just peachy" Nathan yelled from the doorway of the locker room. He wasn't there the whole time, he just walked in on there heated kiss.

Brooke let out a breath once she realized who it was. "When are you going to grow up Nathan?" she exclaimed clearly fed up with his behavior.

"When you stop being a cheating bitch!" he recoiled.

She was about through with his slanders. "I'm not cheating! You said you never wanted me to touch you again and that things would never be ok between me and you again. I think that hardly means that were still together. I can't make you forgive me and give me another chance, which you clearly you made known is impossible. I don't want to be embarrassed and made a fool of anymore ok!?! You won! Be happy! I give up!" she finished her speech and was on her way out of the gym. She turned back to look at Lucas.

"I'm Sorry Lucas, I'll se you later." She said as she walked out of the gym her steps quick and her hands crossed.

"Great are you happy now! You don't even care that's she's hurting too!" Lucas shouted at his brother.

Nathan looked at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me YOU have the nerve to come over hear and tell me what I'm doing is wrong. You bastard! You ruined my life with your selfish ass! Get out of here before I beat your ass like you deserve!" Nathan yelled back. He hated his brother right now. He ruined his life. Was he actually trying to take Brooke for good now? No way would that ever happen. He wanted revenge on Brooke but at the same time he still loved her very much so. Over his dead body was his brother going to sneak in and take his girl, at least not without a fight.

"Nathan I'm sorry about everything really-"

"Save the apologies. I've heard enough of them from Brooke……She's only with you for the sex you know."

"Nate what is wrong with you, have you lost it that much!...Well she's your lost, I intend to keep her."

"Oh, and how are you going to keep something that's not even yours to begin with", Nathan goaded.

"Well she's going to mind, we're already half way there and I'm not going to let her go once I have her. She's something special. I intend to keep her."

"Like hell you will!" Nathan yelled. "Man get the fuck out of here, I ain't got time for you mess!" He finished.

Lucas looked at his brother one more time before respecting his orders and leaving. Things had gone a little further than he had planned. But they hadn't gone far enough for Nathan. He would have loved nothing more than to beat his brother's ass right then and there, but he held back.

Nathan would be damned if he let his brother take away the love of his life. Sure he pissed at Brooke, but he was even more pissed at his brother. How could he do this to him? One thing is for sure, he was through with the pay back games. He was going to win back the girl that he loved. "_Lucas would never know what hit him"_ he thought.

**Coming up:**

**Brook and Lucas Action**

**What's going on with Nathan and Brooke?**

**Ok that was it for that chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please Review. PLEASE!!!! This story will be ending in about 2 or 3 more chapters so enjoy!**


	14. Love is in the Air

**For those of you who read this. The same thing is at the bottom so you don't have to read both unless you want to, thanks! 2 more chapters and we should be through. Please Review! And thank you those of you who have been reviewing. Especially those of you who write more than one sentence!! Lol…Love you guys and for now TOODLES!**

Brooke sat in her room, on her bed, thinking. She couldn't believe the events that had gone on all week. Things were really weird between her and Nathan. He wasn't being mean to her anymore. He was just not around her period. And when he was around her he would just make fun of her or taunt her. She would see him steal a glance at her sometimes but she just didn't pay any mind to it. She didn't know what to think of his behavior. It was Friday evening now and Brooke was sitting in her room doing absolutely nothing. She was bored to death.

Things were going great with her and Lucas though. He was so sweet to her. They hadn't got to go on a date or anything yet but she would go by Karen's Cafe to see Lucas after school on some days. She loved being around him. He always made her feel wonderful. She smiled as she thought about him.

Just then her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello" she said in her regular cheery voice.

"Hey beautiful" She heard a deep, sexy voice feel her ears.

She smiled, "Hey Lucas, what's up?"

"You and me that's what's up. You know I have to leave town tomorrow to go help Keith with wedding plans and I can't think of no one else I'd rather spend my last day with before I leave."

She smiled, "well what did you have in mind?"

"Well nothing special or anything. I just want to hang out with you, just you and me. Why don't we hang at your house?"

"Sounds great broody." Brooke had started calling Lucas broody, because he's always in a brood mood. She liked the nickname and surprisingly so did he.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes ok?" he asked in his sultry voice.

"Alright" she said as she hung up her phone and got up to change clothes.

Surprisingly, Brooke was not dressing up for Lucas. She put on her cheerleading warm-ups and put her hair in a messy ball. Then she went to brush her teeth and put some eyeliner and lip gloss on. That's all she needed. By the time she was headed downstairs the doorbell had already rang and she was going to answer it.

She opened the door and looked at the sight in front of her. Lucas stood there a large pizza in his hand and a 2 liter sprite. He was wearing regular clothes but he still looked absolutely stunning. This is what he was thinking about Brooke at the same time. She looked gorgeous. And not in an, I- took- hours- to- look- this- great way but an I'm-this- beautiful-naturally kind of way.

She came out of her gaze and smile at him. "Well come in", she said taking his hand pulling him in, careful not to make him drop his treats.

"Thank you for all of this. I really needed it." she said taking the pizza and soda from him. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." She joked, and turned to walk away.

He pulled her over to him and wrapped his arms around her. He laughed, "Very funny Brooke"

"I know. What can I say, I'm just funny." She bragged.

"If that's what you call it", he said as he tilted his head and place his soft lips on hers. He kissed her softly and it was a nice and slow kiss. He brushed his tongue along her lips begging for entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and let him venture inside her. She smiled. It felt great to be in his arms, with nothing holding them back. She wanted to remember this moment forever. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him even closer to her. His hands started roaming her body. She moaned. Things were getting intense.

"Were not going to get to eat the pizza are we" she whispered, slowly breaking their heated kiss.

He looked at her with want in his eyes. "What do you think?" he asked as he scooped her up in his hands and took her to her room. He put her down and slammed her against the wall and started sucking her neck. Than he moved down to her shoulder and back up to her ear. He stayed there for a while. That was her spot and he knew it. It drove her insane when he kissed her there. She yelped. He smiled as he let his hands roam over her body finding her but and giving it a squeeze. Then he started taking off her clothes. She took followed his lead and started undressing him as well. She loved the feeling of her hands brushing against his hot body. She was on fire. She took his tool and massaged it in her hands. She could feel it growing harder and harder in her hands. She loved that she had this affect on him. He led her to her bed and lay her down and started kissing her.

"I wanna feel you Brooke" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him. She knew exactly what he wanted.

He kissed her neck then he looked up and smiled at her as he positioned himself in her.

"I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you", he whispered.

His words made her stomach turn in joy.

She nodded at him, a big smile playing on her face.

Then he entered her. He went in nice and slow and it sent firecrackers of emotion through her.

She gasped. He thrust himself in and out of her. But it was different this time. This time it was full of so many feelings. She could hardly breathe. Then he started grinding on her.

"Lucas" she yelled his name. He was making her feel wonderful. She couldn't contain herself. He was driving her crazy. She could feel herself nearing her orgasm. He felt it was well. His movement started to quicken but they were still full of emotion and felt 100 times greater. He heaved in her one last time as they both rode out their orgasms together. He fell onto her, unable to hold himself up anymore. He let himself come down from his high before lying down beside her.

"Wow Lucas that was amazing!" Brooke let out. She was so full of emotion for Lucas. He was fantastic and perfect in every way.

He turned his head to look at her. "Your amazing Brooke", he said back to her.

She smiled at him. "Lucas…I don't know how to explain it", she hesitated before continuing with her thought. "You are so special to me. You treat me so great. And when I'm with you I feel like there's no one else but you and me. I guess what I'm trying to say is…I think I'm falling in Love with you" she finished, happy that she had gotten it off her chest.

He smiled as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. He looked into her eyes. "I know I'm in love with you" he whispered into her ears.

She smiled as she lay down on her chest and shut her eyes. This had been the greatest night ever. He smiled looking down at her. He had finally got his angel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Saturday night now. Brooke had spent the whole morning saying goodbye to Lucas which was surprisingly very, very difficult. After about 4 tries he finally succeeded in leaving. She spent the rest of the day moping and feeling sorry for herself. That is until Peyton called her and reminded her that Tim was throwing a party tonight that they had both previously decided they were going to. She was not angry about it though, in fact she welcomed it. She needed anything that would get her mind off of missing Lucas. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer just as she heard the front door open.

She looked towards the door to find who but the famous Nathan Scott.

She looked down at her beer. "Boy am I going to need you." She said. "This is going to be a very long night.

Just when things were going so well with her and Lucas, Nathan just had to come around and possibly ruin everything.

**Alright how's that for a cliffhanger! Hoped you liked it. 2 more chapters and we should be through. Please Review! And thank you those of you who have been reviewing. Especially those of you who write more than one sentence!! Lol…Love you guys and for now TOODLES!**


	15. Messed up Love Life

**Alright People here comes another great chapter for you guys! Hope you like it! Guess what? Only one more chapter left! I can't believe it's all coming to an end******** But there are 2 sequels coming up! But I won't start on the next sequel not for about a week…sorry you guys but I've been pressing for time these days. Anyways hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW….and for my regulars, don't let me down please! Enjoy.**

Brooke took a big sip of her beer and swallowed it slowly as she watched Nathan make his presence know in the house. _He thinks he's so wonderful_, Brooke thought as she watched him give all the guys dap and all the girls' hugs. Then Nathan's eyes finally landed on Brooke. She held his contact for a second before looking down at her beer and taking another sip.

I have got to free my mind, she thought. She took a long chug out of her beer and put it on the counter before going to the dance floor. She searched for a dance partner. She scanned the floor. Everyone she saw already had a dance partner. Then her eyes lay on Tim. Normally she wouldn't ever dance with the party animal, but at the moment she was desperate to have someone keep her company so she wouldn't look too lonely to Nathan.

She grabbed him by the arm and started dancing with him.

"Wow! Today must be my lucky day. I'm dancing with the beautiful Brooke Davis", he said letting his hand slide down and grab her butt.

Brooke frowned at him and moved his hand off her butt. "Don't press your luck Tim", she said.

Nathan watched from the corner as his best friend danced with his ex-girlfriend. He wanted nothing more than to be Tim right now. He missed Brooke so much this past week. He didn't want to crowd her but he still wanted to get back together with her. But he wasn't stupid. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy. He had hurt Brooke really badly, not to mention the fact that she was with his brother now. But he was definitely not giving up. He finished off his beer and grabbed another one and continued to watch Tim in envy.

Brooke walked to the counter and grabbed a beer as the song ended. She was out of break now. She took a sip of her beer.

"Wow! I didn't know you wanted Tim too?"

Brooke turned around in her seat and was greeted by no other than Nathan Scott. He had a smirk on his face.

Brooke took a deep breath and opened her previously closed eyes slowly. "What do you want now Nathan. Did you just come over here to bother me?"

"Actually I just came over here to get another beer…..but I can bother you too…that way I'm killing t birds with one stone", he laughed.

She cracked a tiny smile. "Very funny Nathan…why don't you go back over to your corner with your little sluts and hug on them again." She said pushing him in the direction of the corner he had been standing in.

He turned away from her push and looked at her, a grin playing on his face. "Well I'm sorry Brooke….I can't help it that every girl finds me irresistible"

Brooke laughed. "See that's were your wrong because I don't think your irresistible, not even a little. In fact…..I could definitely resist you!" Right when she said those words she regretted saying them.

He smiled a devious smile at her. "You really think that Brooke?" he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

Brooke closed her eyes. "Yes, that's what I think Nathan" she hesitated before continuing, "It's really not that hard.".

Nathan led her to an empty bedroom. "It's really not that hard Brooke?" Nathan asked leaning down and taking a hard, quick suck.

Brooke moaned. "N..no…no it's not hard."

Nathan laughed at the way Brooke was squirming over the way he touched her. "Not even a little hard", he whispered in her ear. This sent shivers down her spine.

She didn't answer him.

Nathan took the opportunity to bend down and place his lips on Brookes. He must of shocked Brooke because she didn't start to kiss him back until a while. He kissed her passionately. He put all his emotions into this kiss. He didn't know when he would ever get this chance again or if she would ever take him back, so he wanted to make this kiss perfect. He rubbed his lips softly against hers. She moaned into the kiss. Nathan brushed her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She gave it to him. He entered this familiar setting and made himself back at home. He had missed tasting her. Her mouth tasted wonderful. He explored every crevice that he could reach.

Brooke broke the kiss shortly, giving Nathan puzzled look.

"What was that all about Nathan", she asked.

Nathan sighed. "Do we have to talk about this now?" Nathan asked trying to kiss her again.

She stopped him. "Yes we do Nathan. I thought we broke up. I'm with Lucas now. So why are you going around kissing me like that. That was a normal friendly kiss Nathan-

"Oh come on Brooke! We've been broken up for about a week now. Do you honestly think that the feelings I have for you are going to go away that quickly?!? I still love you Brooke….I don't want to, but I do! And I want to be with you Brooke…we can do this again, I know we can!"

"But I don't deserve you Nathan! I hurt you so much. I couldn't live with myself if I let myself have you. Plus I'm with Lucas now! I just can't leave him like that….I love you Nathan, I really do! But I have feelings for Lucas too! I…I…. I just can't do this right now!" Brooke walked out of the door and out of Tim's house. She was so confused. She really didn't know what to do. Never in a million years would she have thought that Nathan would take her back. She didn't know what to do. She drove home, tears in her eyes, trying to decide what to do with her messed up love life.

**Alright…I had to hurry up because my Dad's kicking me off the computer, so more later. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was rushed. Review Please! The more reviews the sooner I update!! PEACE!**


	16. Time to Move On

**Alright! This is the last chapter before the sequel! I am really excited for the sequel, its going to be even better than this one. Thank you for sticking with me through this project and thank you for those of you who let me know what you thought of the story:** _**Lilrdevil92**____**Franz Alexa**____**flipflopgal**____**ayla cai**____**BrucasForeva**____**Brucasss4evaa**____**lusciiousx3hsm**____**jmulafferty23**____**lonesome dreamer**____**B.P.Davis**____**ethereal tear**____**Brucasss**_ **and even more! If I didn't put your name on here, you know who you are, please don't hate me! Special thanks to those of you who wrote more than one sentence as a review, lol. Please don't forget about me an continue to read my stories. Next story summary will be at the end of this chapter so don't forget to read it! For now, here's the last chapter, enjoy!**

Brooke sat motionless on the tip of her bed. She had cried her eyes out all night. She really felt as if something was seriously wrong with her. She could not figure out for the life of her, why she had let Nathan have so much control over her. How she could just cheat on Lucas like that when they had barely been together for a week. She felt absolutely horrible. From time to time, she caught herself closing and opening her eyes praying that all things that happened tonight were just a bad dream. She found herself wishing that these last couple of months had never happened. She quickly let go of that wish realizing that if they didn't she would have never gotten close to Lucas and she would have never realized how good they were for each other. Well how good he was to her. She didn't even know if she was good enough for him now.

She found herself dreading talking to Lucas. She didn't know what she would tell him. _Hey Lucas, I missed you so much babe. Oh by the way I kind of made out with your brother and I think I still have feelings for him too._ Somehow, that just didn't seem to cut it for Brooke. At the moment she didn't want to think about talking to Lucas. She knew she wasn't going to lie to him. She wanted to be through with the lying and the cheating. She just didn't know what she was going to tell him and didn't feel like thinking about it at the moment. She let her mind wonder to less stressful things like cheerleading, school……, and than it landed on Nathan.

_Great, just when I was moving to more positive things_, Brooke thought. She couldn't even begin to think of how she would handle him! She couldn't deal with it all right now. It was just too much. _There's got to be some way out!_ She thought.

A tear fell down her cheek as she let the emotions sweep over her. All of her confusion, her sadness, her anger, she let it all out.

"What has happened to me…things were just not messed up like this….how did this happen to me…I feel like I'm not even the same freaking person anymore!" Brooke walked into her bathroom and turned the lights on and stared at her reflection. Her hair looked as if she had slept on it for 3 days straight without ever brushing it, her make up was running, and she had huge bags under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days. "What has happened to me?" she said as another tear fell burning her mascara filled eyes. Brooke was getting desperate for escape. She thought and thought and thought. Finally she did the only thing she could thing of. She really didn't want to do this. More than anything she didn't want to do this. But she felt like there was no other way. She was backed into a corner with no way of getting out. She picked up the phone and dialed the 8-digit number she wanted so desperately not to call. The phone dialed and dialed until someone finally picked up. "Hello?" came a confused voice. "Mom?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathan sat at the local bar in complete confusion. He could not believe that he was just rejected by the girl he had dated for over two years. He didn't know what to do. He thought for sure that he would get Brooke into bed and they would just sneak behind Lucas's back like they did to him and sooner or later she would have to pick between the two.

But that's not how things worked at all. In fact he didn't know if he would ever get Brooke back again and this was tearing him up inside. He couldn't deal with losing her again after he had just had a flicker of hope. She said that she loved him, but he didn't know if that was enough, especially with Lucas in the picture. He took another sip from his fourth beer and buried his head in his hands. He let out a frustrated growl. _How could this happen to me? Was I not good enough for her….I mean we were doing so good before…how did things go so wrong!_ He thought. _I'm just not ready to let her go yet. Not when I still have so many feelings for, I just want to be in her life some kind of way, anyway, I'll work my way back to the top someway if I just get a chance!_

Nathan's thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone vibrated in his pants. He looked down at the caller id. His heart skipped a beat when he saw who was calling. "Hello" he answered. "We need to talk. Can you come over?" "Be right there"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nathan got out of his car and rushed to Brooke's door and knocked. He was anxious to see what she would say. The suspense was killing him. Was she going to take him back? Was she mad at him? What. He just needed to know something. Brooke answered the door and led him to the couch. He searched her face, trying to find some clue as to what she was up to. But he found nothing, all he found was a blank face. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a little while. Nathan searched for something to break the ice. "Um…Um about earlier-

"No Nathan, I really don't want to talk about that right now ok? Let's just forget about that." Brooke interrupted.

Nathan's heart sank at her words. She wanted to forget about it. He looked at the ground. "Sure whatever you say"

Brooke cleared her throat. "I have something to tell you and it's very important so if you can just hear me out for just a minute Nathan, I'm already scared to tell you" Brooke said, dreading what she had to tell him.

Nathan was worried now. "Are you ok Brooke?" he asked rubbing her back.

She tensed up for a second as he touched her but then relaxed. "No, just listen please"

Nathan was silent.

Before Brooke could think about changing her mind she blurted out her thoughts.

"I'm moving back to California Lucas" she blurted.

She searched Nathan's face to see what he was thinking. He blinked at her for a second and then….he burst out laughing. He laughed as if there was no tomorrow. She stared at him as her eyes filled with tears.

"Nathan I'm not joking! I really am moving back to California….in fact….I'm moving at the end of the week!" she yelled.

Nathan stopped laughing and searched Brookes face. He saw that she was serious. "Oh my Gosh! Are you kidding me? Why are you leaving you can't!"

"Yes I can Nathan. I definitely can't stay in Tree Hill right now….Don't you see, things are just so crazy down here. And with you and your brother….I just can't deal with all of that right now…I don't know, I feel like I'm losing touch with who I really am. And that's the last thing I want to do. I don't want us to lose sight of who we really are."

"But do you really have to leave Brooke?"

"Yes Nate I have to! This is for the best, Nate you'll see. It won't be forever Nathan."

Nathan stared at Brooke he couldn't believe this was happening. What was she thinking? She just can't leave when they have so many things unresolved. He wanted nothing more than to tie her to a chair and tell her she couldn't go. But he knew he couldn't do that. He knew that wasn't what she needed right now.

He looked at the emotional brunette in front of him. Her beautiful, hazel eyes filled with tears. He felt her sadness. He wanted her to be happy. He could see a small glimmer in her eyes. It was still there, she just had to find it again.

"Come here" he said enveloping Brooke into a hug.

She closed her eyes and let herself feel the warmth of his body one last time.

"I'm gonna miss you babe" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm gonna miss you too" she said smiling into his shirt and taking a whiff of his cologne that she loved.

He looked into her eyes than leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You better come back" he said.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, when you need me but do not want me, I'll be there. But when you want me but no longer need me, that's when Nanny McPhee must go."

He laughed at her. "Your something else you know that!" he said bringing her in for another hug.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Friday afternoon had come so quickly. News traveled around school about Brookes departure. To say that the boys were devastated would be an understatement. All the girls though, except for her friends, were thrilled. That gave them a better shot at the cuties now that the "Queen Bee" was leaving.

The girl that took the news the hardest was Peyton Sawyer though.

Brooke roamed her room packing leftover items.

"I still don't understand why you have to go" Peyton whined. "I don't want to lose my best friend!"

Brooke forced a smile. "I don't want to leave my best friend either. I mean nothing will be the same without you P. Sawyer! What will I do without you?" she sat on her bed beside Peyton.

"You won't survive without me! That's why you have to stay silly" Peyton continued.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you so much!" Brooke said pulling Peyton into a hug.

"Stop Brooke, you're gonna make me cry!" Peyton yelled feeling herself tear up.

"Brooke let go. I'm sorry but I really am going to miss you….But don't let this separation make you weak, let it strengthen you. P. Sawyer I know that you have so many things that you want to pursue like your music and your art. Nothings holding you back now! No mandatory shopping sprees or midnight bar fiestas. You're off the hook now!" she giggled. "No but seriously Peyton you have so many things going for you, go for them! Find somebody to fall in love with maybe someone that starts with a J and end in an –ake! Just don't waste anymore time. Don't be afraid to live!"

This motivational speech was making Peyton emotional. She had never heard Brooke speak with such knowledge. She was gonna miss Brooke like crazy.

"Thanks Brooke, I love you to pieces girl" Peyton said bringing Brooke in for another hug.

"I love you too girl! And don't worry. I'll be back before you know it! Just don't change to much P.Sawyer!"

"Don't worry I won't."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke had been avoiding talking to Lucas all week long. She would ignore his calls. Avoid Karen's Café, and even leave cheerleading practice early so she wouldn't be there in case he came looking for her. But she had put it off for as long as she could. It was Friday night. She was leaving tomorrow morning. It was now or never. Brooke knocked on his apartment door. She slipped on her sunglasses so that he wouldn't notice her eyes red from crying.

When Lucas answered the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see his beautiful girlfriend.

"Brooke, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all week!" Lucas said as he pulled her in for a hug. "I missed you pretty girl" he whispered as he pecked her on the lips.

"Aw I missed you too Broody, more than you'll know" she replied. She almost completely forgot why she had come over there in the first place. "Lucas we need to talk" she added very seriously.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound very good" he said. He could imagine what Brooke was about to say. They had just gotten together. She couldn't be breaking up with him already!

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Broody I'm moving back to California" she blurted.

He stared at her. "Come again Brooke?"

"I'm moving away Lucas. I'm going back to California."

"Why in the hell would you do that Brooke!" he exclaimed.

She was caught off guard by his reaction. "Lucas it's for the best. I have to get away from here, from you, from Nathan, from decisions. Lucas if you just understood how I feel. I can't even think straight anymore babe!"

"Bull Shit Brooke! How could you do this to me! When I'm falling in love with you, you just wanna up and go because you're scared!"

"That's not at all what it is and you know it!" she yelled back.

"Whatever, it's nice to know how you really feel Brooke!" he yelled. "Now you can get out"

"What?"

"Get out Brooke! You're not welcomed here anymore!"

Brooke stared at Lucas. She saw the anger and hurt on this face and it made her melt inside. She tightened her grip on her purse and slowly walked out of Lucas's apartment. "I'm sorry" she said as she passed him, "for everything".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brooke sat in the waiting room thinking of the events that occurred last night. She couldn't believe the way Lucas took the news. She was devastated. She was starting to think that maybe moving was not such a good idea. Of course she wanted to find herself again. But she didn't want people hating her because of it. Especially Lucas, she never wanted to upset him.

"The next flight is boarding now" yelled the announcer over the intercom.

Brooke grabbed her bags. "Well good bye Tree Hill" she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't cry pretty girl"

Brooke heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Lucas there, holding a rose. She blinked her eyes. She couldn't believe he was really there.

"Lucas!" she said running up to him and jumping on him in a hug. "I'm so sorry. I don't want you to be mad at me ever! You mean so much to me-

"No Brooke, I should be apologizing. I wasn't thinking of you. You mean so much to me. I just don't want to lose you." He said looking into her hazel eyes. "You go do what you have to do….but I want you to know that'll be here when you get back. I'm not giving up on us Brooke, ever!"

Brooke was hysterical now. This was more than she could ever hope for. "I'm gonna miss you Broody" she said through her sobbing.

"I'm gonna miss you too pretty girl." He whispered.

"I'll be back before you know it" she said.

Brooke stood on her toes and let her lips meet Lucas's. She held his lips for a while and just let herself live in that moment. The earth stood still at that very moment. They held that kiss for a good minute before breaking away.

"Take my breath away" she whispered amazed by the intensity of such a simple kiss. She winked at him as she walked away to board the plane.

Lucas watched her go. "It's not over pretty girl" he said. He couldn't wait till she was back!

The End

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Alright so I hope you all liked that! I know I did! Please Review! Alright here's the summary for the sequel: **

**Brooke returns to Tree Hill after 5 years. She just graduated college at UCLA and is interning as a sports reporter in Tree Hill until she gets her own fashion magazine for Tree Hill. She has lost touch with everyone after about 2 years after her move and is not prepared for the changes in Tree Hill. Lucas is dating Peyton! Nathan's engaged to Tree Hills Tutor Girl, and Brooke is alone. Finally realizing that she's in love with Lucas, what will she do now that he's with Peyton, her best friend! **


End file.
